


Can't Have Raptors Without Crazy

by Starry_Night



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Pack Cuddles, People think Owen is crazy, Raptor Cuddle Pile, Raptor Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Night/pseuds/Starry_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Barry wonders why people call Owen crazy, seeing the same stuff everyday. Other times, he wonders why he ever thought the guy was sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Have Raptors Without Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jurassic Park piece, so I'm not sure on the charters, but I wanted to give a couple small ones a try before trying anything larger.

      Barry looked up from his paper work at the panicked sound of InGen’s clean up crew grabbing guns. He was confused until he noticed that they were running for the Raptor Pit, where Owen was. Adrenaline raced through Barry as he raced past the militia to an opening that would allow him to inside. It was quiet though. There’s wasn’t any screaming, the raptors were running around, nothing was happening. InGen finally got on the catwalk, Barry followed where they were pointing to. Owen was laying on the ground leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed and his girls were sprawled out around him. Barry’s heart skipped a beat wondering, why the heck was Owen sleeping with the pack. They weren’t hatchlings anymore and could easily run him through. 

      “Owen!” Barry called “Owen!” Owen groaned opening his eyes to glare at him blearily.

      “What?!” He yelled back hoarsely. Barry pointed at the catwalks. Owen went from half asleep to alert in a moment.

      “Hold!” He cried out “Hold! Don’t you dare fire any of those guns! Do you hear me?! Hold!” Owen scrambled to his feet and headed to where Barry was at the gate. Barry would easily see the anger Owen’s frame as his girls rolled over lazily and chirped at him curiously. Owen whistled back his tone calm, but it didn’t fool Barry who knew that he was going to explode at InGen’s people. Barry listened with half an ear and wondered if he missed Owen going crazy. Barry shrugged and headed back to the office, decided that they others just missed what he saw with Owen and his girls. 

 

 

 


End file.
